TB--SEASON EIGHT EPISODE 5---Fallen
by angie9281
Summary: A mixture of relief and sadness takes Sookie over as she finds herself not only accepting a job babysitting for her niece, but she also gets to see yet another facet of the complicated Eric. By the time the evening ends, however, a truth that can not be denied is revealed to both of them, threatening to upheave everything they had gotten back since reuniting.
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

The dreams woke her up constantly and the recent events with the two psycho vampire women hasn't helped things any. Still, she was determined to beat the demons haunting her and had taken strides to her mental healing. It was during a nice long walk on her property that she really got in tune with her nature and being at one with the elements that she had learned combined to make her powers and abilities possible, she lay down on a bed of soft grass and under the boughs of a weeping willow, closed her eyes and let the warm breeze send her to a dream like state. The scents of honeysuckle, lilacs, and so many other colors were detected in the air and yet, some of tat which she scented were not even anywhere to be seen, grown. It was that ability she had to be so connected to nature that she could sense whatever she wanted when she wanted. Smiling as she let her power, her sixth sense as it were, put her into a state of mind so pleasant and relaxing, it was not so surprising she drifted to sleep. What was surprising was when she woke up, it was nightfall. And she wasn't alone.

Her brother looked at her with worry and relief. "I like sleeping under the stars too, but usually I have a sleeping bag and tent to go along with it." he said as he sat himself on a overturned tree, dressed in his deputy uniform. "I looked all over the house for ya and-"

"Still needed a hand finding his dear sister." another voice chimed in as even in the moonlight, she saw her brother flush with slight embarrassment. "I think he would have found you eventually, he is fairly competent but I helped lead him this way."

"Yeah, like a search dog." Jason snapped, not liking being embarrassed by the likes of the vampire that had joined the scene, though he did, grudgingly, admit he liked the guy. The scowl however remained slightly as the Viking sauntered towards the spot where she remained sprawled on the ground. "Someone is looking a little cozy….could be cozier though." he knelt down beside her, only to find Jason wedging himself in between them.

"Look, I know y'all may be…getting together, but as long as I am standing right here, could we maybe…not…..she's my sister after all and-"

"Jason, you and I have talked about this and you even said you liked him and Eric here said he respects you-"

"Somewhat." piped in the smartass Viking with a smirk, though that faded when he had to add on the fact that he did impress him with the devotion and care for his sister he so clearly had. "I won't do to her what the other one did to her, I think you know me well enough by now." there came a somewhat tense silence between the two and Jason relented, and admitted that he was right.

"There were some douchey things about Bill and though he had a good side to him….at the end of the day, in think you're better off now." he admitted to his sister. "May he rest in peace." he added awkwardly in respect to the southern vampire that was no longer living…undead…whatever. "Look, I had a favor to ask you too….I know the timing may not be great, but Bridgette and I…well, we were hoping for a night out, maybe get over to that new place over in Fayetteville…..Diangelos-"

"That's a suit and tie kind of place. " his sister arched a brow. "You Don't usually like anywhere where you cant wear jeans of there ain't any mechanical bull present."

"Well…..I wanted to give her a nice date night, but with the kiddo….." he trailed off. "Harper hasn't had the chance to see her auntie in some time and….."

"You need a sitter tonight. " she said blankly.

Jason knew all about her having lose the baby she had been expecting and had wanted to ask as delicately as he could, though he knew she loved the two year old dearly. Still, recent events he knew were still playing heavily on her heart and he then said he could make other arrangements…though he preferred his own sister to be the sitter.

"Well….." she frowned as she turned to the one not exactly involved in the conversation. She hadn't expected his company and certainly not her niece. And the thought of them together? And then she saw the look on his face…

 **Chapter 2**

He noted the two looking at him warily and he gave a look back a them both, one of amused shock. "if you are thinking that I would ever dream of taking a bite from a child….even back in the day, I never went that far. I had lines I wouldn't cross then and I would never do so now….your sister and I have talked about this topic…." he trailed off as he caught a tormented looking Sookie pondering her response.

"Yeah, I will do it." she spat out, not angrily but with a rueful smile. "I can't say no to my one and only niece, can I? and I think I have plenty of junk food to spoil her with and….I have some toys that…." she didn't go further but her brother got it. Toys that she had put away for the baby that she never had. She had toys and clothes bought for a child form Newport to age three and had secreted everything away in a closet, though there was no escaping the memories nor the redone room that she had prepared for the arrival that never would come. From the moment she returned home after the loss, the door to the nursery had remained shut, the closet within the room, stuffed with the toys and clothes she figured would never have a use for her. Even now, with the path she was on, she knew a child was off the table, though she was certainly happy, thankful enough to have her friends and other loved ones there for her. Especially the one that was helping her to her feet.

"Thanks." she said as she met the eyes of Eric. He looked at her with concern, knowing that the topic of kids was so touchy for her. "You may be better off going home or to the bar, I don't really see how me babysitting is gonna be exciting for you. I think… I mean…."

"I don't plan on going anywhere and if you still have misgivings about me bring around kids-Jason, do you honestly think I would harm a hair in a child?" the Viking turned to face the deputy, who looked unsure himself, as much as he liked him. But Jason had to admit there was that inexplicable thing about him that made him feel comforted, rather than anxious about leaving his toddler home with him and Sookie.

"I think it will be….fun. And I kinda wish I could be here to watch the…..excitement. Harper is a little hurricane and not fully potty trained yet, as you may know…" Jason's smirk turned to a belly laugh as he took in the look on the vampire's face. And he snapped a quick photo on his cell phone. "Bridgette will get a kick out of that…though I will need to break this news to her that he will be here too….." Jason frowned. "She has no issues with vamps but this one in particular…he has a reputation.

"Naturally. Like it should be a surprise?" that cockiness he was known for emerged for a moment before he turned serious. "Like I said to your sister, I had a family once and even now, if they were here today I would still try to protect them to the best of my ability. Fate was unkind that night…." he trailed off, at a rare loss for words ant though eh knew of some of the loss that he had endured, Jason had to be reminded that he had lost his whole family in one terrible, bloody night. And in that moment of seeing him so…well…. it made him respect him all the more, and feel more confident about leaving Harper with the two of them.

"Let me get back to my place, get the two of us put together and we will drop her off within the hour, ok?" her brother looked relieved as he hugged his sister and kissed the tope of her head. "I am really glad you're ok, but don't scare me like that again, maybe leave a note on the table if you decide to take a nap out here?"

"A nap wasn't really what I had planned on." she laughed gently. "But it was the best rest I have had in some time. I needed it. And I will make sure the house is ready for the kiddo. Gotta find the right toys to get out though, gonna dig through the closet…." she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, not quite. It meant she would need to enter the one room of her house that she hadn't set foot in in the past couple weeks. Ten minutes later, the three had walked back to the house, her brother driving off in his cruiser, no doubt relieved that he was getting the date night he and his wife needed. She ascended the steps and allowed her company to enter.

"This is not exactly how I saw my night going…." he said, trying to lighten the mood, knowing how hard this was for her, to spend a evening with her niece, a little one. Something she was close to having for her own but that she was trying to be brave and to do right by her family, it was only one of the things that he loved about her. And as heard hearted as he could be, around her, at least, he let himself melt a little. Not to say there wasn't still that devilish streak there with his smart assery, but she secretly appreciated that about him.

"Have a seat…..there may be some blood in the fridge and I know you prefer straight from the source but I'm not feeling it tonight…sorry" she shot him a pained look as she disappeared upstairs, unsurprised to see him following her to the closed door. "You Don't have to-" she said as he helped guide her hand on the knob, turning it inward. The scent of fresh pain lingered in the air and flipping on the light, she saw the neutral white and yellow painted room for the first time in several weeks. She passed the crib, rocker and dresser, passed the changing table and a trunk before reaching the closet and he noticed she wasn't looking at anything around her, her focus on the toys within the closet, the sliding door opened and she pawed through the unopened, unused toys and put several in a bin, plus some books she hoped to read to little Harper.

"This has to be so odd for you." she said as she watched him look all around the room, his face somewhat unreadable. He looked so out of place in a room like this. And yet, she knew he was here to help her. And she loved him all the more for it. "I'm sorry if I am not really myself tonight…but maybe this will be good for me. I don't know….I wouldn't turn down my brother, let alone my niece just because things happened to me. It wouldn't be fair to them. And I do enjoy the company." she gave him a meaningful look as she started to leave the room. Try as she might, she was unable to steel herself completely. Try as she might, she was unable to stop the tears that started to fall as she rushed from the room, the tub of toys falling from her hands. He heard the bathroom door in her room slam shut and knew it was best to give her her time and cleaning up the toys, he set the container on the bed, sitting himself on the edge of it. Ten minutes later, she emerged, slightly pink faced, her hair a mess. Yup this promised to be a interesting evening.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

"They are gonna be back within the hour you know…" he said gently as he watched her sit in front of her vanity brushing her hair after she had changed her clothes in front of him. Normally, that would have started them down a different path entirely, but instead, he was trying to be supportive and ignored the fact she had changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a baby blue t shirt. Her hair in a ponytail, she slipped her feet into a pair of flats that matched her shirt and paced the room, trying to soothe her nerves. "I was feeling so good before, out in the fields…..I can't baby-sit feeling like a mess….looking like a mess." she paused, seeing that clearly, he was struggling with seeing her suffering, that tonight was not going as he had intended either. "You Don't have to stay, you can go back to your life, the blood-filled, party hearty kill crazy bloodlust-" she was stopped by a finger to her mouth as he got up and blurred over to her. He forced her gaze up at him.

"I want to be here to help you out, and I know you are hurting still….but you are not going to be able to live your life again unless you try to find the good in what you still have. That you should enjoy your loved ones while you can. You never know what can happen in a matter of hours, days…..I learned the hard way not to take anyone for granted. Pain makes us all stronger and as much as I wish I could undo so much in our lives…" he shook his head. "It has brought us together, in the here and now, don't you think?" he paused. "It kills me seeing you struggle like this."

She wiped her eyes and looked ashamed. "I am sorry I snapped at you…you're being so…..good to me…." she leaned her head into him and sighed before offering a laugh. "The prospect of seeing you deal with a toddler amuses me greatly. I can see it now, you opening a daycare in the bar, Pam leading a play group and…." she started bursting into laughter again, at his expense and he cringed at the thought of Fangtasia going kid friendly. And she knew that was what he was thinking, the look on his face perfectly priceless. Then he finally managed a smirk, shaking his head.

"It is good to see a smile on your face again." he said.

She smiled again, this time more brightly. "I am so lucky….." she trailed off as she looked into those eyes of his. "I think maybe I have fallen….fallen from dizzying heights and slammed hard into the ground and its hurt. Badly. I have the scars inside and out to prove it. But you know something else?"

"What?" he asked, wary, not wanting to say, do anything to jar her still fragile psyche. But that face turned brighter as she started to give off that warm smile he loved to see on her. It was a nice change after all the tears and trials he had seen her go through over the years and as optimistic as he was about her never quitting, recent events had given even him pause to think perhaps that sunny, bubbly girl was lost for good. But something about her now had given him hope again.

She took his hand as she sat beside him on the edge of the bed. "I finally have…fallen for you. In every way of the word and I feel like….maybe things can be good for me…and you. Funny I say that now even after our little….reunion not long ago…but I think I finally need to admit the truth." she waited for a response and couldn't read his thoughts-though wither increased power, she could do so if she touched her hands to his temples. But she wanted to respect his privacy but was itching to know what he thought. Her curiosity was stopped as she found herself kissed gently by him and as he pulled away, she never thought she had seen him look as relieved, as happy as he was now.

"You've no idea…..well maybe you do, having entered my mind before-…how this makes me feel. I am….grateful. And after everything I want to be a part of your life, not separated again by months and years or….forever." they sat in silence for some time before the eventual ringing of the doorbell broke their shared reverie. Ten minutes later, they were in the living room, the box of toys on the floor, the sandy haired toddler mouthing everything she could pull out of the box, from plastic rings to the little board books that were for kids her age. She had child proofed her house some time ago…again, another painful reminder of her loss, though it was certainly coming in handy for dealing with the now walking, though clumsy Harper. Having put up a baby gate to keep the little toddling tornado restricted to the living room, Sookie sat on the floor as she helped the toddler stack some kid friendly blocks, all with rounded edges, most with a sticky layer of slobber on them, which didn't seem to bother her and yet, she had to stifle a laugh as she watched him try to join in, picking up one of the sticky, damp blocks with one of his huge hands, hands that dropped the block as if it was hot.

"Its just a little slobber, if I recall you are one who ripped a heart out of a guys chest. And a little kid's drool scares you?"

He made a face and grinned. "Somehow, blood seems less messy, I don't really get it myself but this is stickier and a little more…..just, more." he shrugged as he sat down closer to her and helped with the blocks and distracted, Harper stopped her block play and walked haphazardly around the shirt tower they had built and walked up to the very intimidating leather clad Viking. And though he certainly was not going to do anything terrible, he looked at the kid with trepidation, clearly very much out of his element and it was a sight to behold as the kit reached her hands up to him and stealing a look at Sookie who raised her eyebrows at him, he gingerly picked the kid up and put little Harper on his lap, where she then started playing with his face, his hair. At first, he was a little ginger with her, afraid that with a touch, she could be harmed. And when he tried to gently guide her back to her blocks, he was surprised when she cried when he put her on the ground. And she stopped when she allowed him in his lap.

"Well, well, look who has a new friend." Sookie said with amusement on her face and in her voice. "Looks like there may be play dates in the future for the two of you."

"I met your friend Arlene's kids once….." he said, musing on the very limited times he had interacted with kids. "They seemed taken with me too, not to this level, but….I wonder if she would be as interested in these-" he made the soon to be unfortunate mistake of popping his fangs out, in hopes for a giggle but instead, got a shriek and some tears. He backed off sheepishly as a bemused Sookie tool the little one from him and yet it lasted only a moment before Harper seemed to want to escape her grip. Setting her down, she watched the kid toddle straight back to him where she put her hands on his mouth, seemingly wanting….more? And after sharing a odd look with her aunt, the Viking gingerly popped out his fangs again and this time, the little one shrieked with delight.

 **Chapter 4**

"Who knew those things could be so amusing….." Sookie said as she watched him with her for several minutes. And there the three sat, turning back to the books and toys on the ground. All was well before something permeated the air and there came the one challenge that could ever, would ever stump, or keep him at bay. But the scent of that which lay within the Huggies, it was enough to make him gently guide the little one towards her aunt. "With all you have done in your life, you're scared of what lies within the Huggies?" Sookie scooped the child up and got to her feet, looking at him with a expression that was tempted to burst out laughing. Which she did and she watched him get to his feet as well. "You, big bad Viking vampire, you cant handle a little diaper? Oh, what a big baby you are." she was enjoying teasing her and she felt lighter than she had in days. He stared at her, very few others would ever be daring enough to tease him so and for a few moments, his face told her perhaps she had gone too far. Grinning as she took his now amused look, she led him to the nursery where she shoed him how to change a messy diaper like a boss. "Are you saying you never saw your baby sister be changed?"

"She didn't live long enough for me to really get the chance." he said, looking almost lost in the past for a few moments, her heart breaking for him all over again. Nothing more was said on the matter until shortly after Jason and Bridgette returned to pick up their little one and both were pleased with the care given. Alone once more, Sookie set to clean up the living room as she noted how quiet he was. "I didn't mean to…..maybe I went too far…at least you didn't pass out, cause that diaper was quite a doozy…" she tried to make a joke but it fell flat. or he was too wrapped in his thoughts to pay any mind. Hit was just about midnight and though a enjoyable evening had been had, she knew that there was a common gaping hole there in their lives that nothing could ever really patch up. And it was then there came a knock on the door before she could try to say anything else. Opening the door, she found a waifish woman on the front porch, blue eyes meeting hers and she was very clearly a vamp. Nearby, two others were hesitating backwards, cloaks concealing their faces.

"We were told he could be found here. " the woman said in a not unkind voice but a very matter of fact one. "Eric…." she added as she took in the curious, wary look on Sookies's face and it was clear, she was trying to glamour her. But at seeing she was unable to do so, the woman peered around her and looked into the house where the second figure strode to the door, appearing ready for a fight. He narrowed his eyes at her and took note of the other two staying a distance back. "You are….Eric?" she asked, ignoring the fact he looked ready to snap her neck, ready to protect Sookie at all costs.

"I am not exactly up for visitors so make your reason for visiting brief." he snapped, Sookie looking at him sideways, looking from him to the stranger on her porch. There was something about this woman, something similar.

"Well…its like this….I am…your sister. And they…." the woman gestured to the others staying back. "Are your-our-parents. They want you to return home and take the title you never were able to before. Please don't ask how I got this but…" she held out the crown, the very one he had stolen back from the one what had stolen it and his family so long ago.

Snatching it from her hands, Eric looked ready to fight the woman, to end her. But there was a flash of something, hesitation that took over and the other two had suddenly appeared on the porch and one by one, removed the hoods, and when they had fallen, he looked as if he were about to fall over himself. Taking him by the hands, Sookie looked at the trio wide eyes and in as much disbelief as he was. "This…..these are your-"

"My family." he said, even in the soft moonlight it was clear that they were related, it was impossible to deny it.

"And we came to bring you home." replied his sister as she gestured to their family, all three looking very curiously at the girl beside their long lost relation. There certainly were many questions that needed answers at the moment and the thing was, Sookie wasn't sure if either of them would like the answers they were going to get.

 **THE END…..until episode 6, I wanted this one to be shorter because I have big ideas for the next one. Stay tuned!**


End file.
